


Kiss of the Vampire

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark fluff, F/M, Kallura Month 2018, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: “What do you want me to do?”“Bite me, convert me, kiss me and fuck me,” Allura answered, “In no particular order.”





	Kiss of the Vampire

“What do you want me to do?”

“Bite me, convert me, kiss me and fuck me,” Allura answered, “In no particular order.”

Keith froze and opened his mouth, slightly exposing his fangs just about the nape of Allura’s neck. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was staring straight ahead, never flinching. But he could sense the blood rushing through her arteries and veins. Just the thought of it made him drool. He sighed lustily. Which was he lusting for? Her blood or her flesh? Allura didn’t know and didn’t care. Well, she did care a little when she felt his trembling hand on her shoulder.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, I can kiss you and fuck you, but… bite?”

“I’m  _positive_ ,” she hissed.

“Allura, I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt,” he practically begged.

“Your defeat of Lotor told me that,” she answered. “And for the last time, converting me to a vampire does not change our contract. Now  _get on with it_.”

She reached up and scratched her neck. A small trickle of blood dripped from the wound. The scent of copper hit Keith’s nostrils, driving him wild. He  _needed_ to bite her.

“Do it, my love and servant,” she ordered.

Keith opened his mouth and drove his fangs into his mistress’s flesh. To her it felt like small knives driving into her flesh. She gasped, then sighed as her servant vampire sucked on the wound.

Desire driving her, she fell forward onto the bed, pulling Keith with her. Keith pulled his fangs out of her neck, pulled her onto her back and helped her tear her clothes off. Within seconds, they had shed their clothes, and they were fucking like wild animals. Driven on by whatever it was about vampire bites that brought immense pleasure, Allura was driven wild. Keith with the sweet scent of her blood. Soon, they both exploded in waves of pleasure, and Keith bit down hard on Allura. Her orgasm exploded, even as she felt herself going colder, and her canines sharpening.

“Keith… don’t stop,” she ordered. He only moaned his response.

Finally, he felt her pulse stop. He kept his fangs in her neck for a little longer, just to ensure the transformation would succeed. Then, he pulled his fangs out and lifted himself up. He watched as Allura’s healthy dark skin got paler, relative to her skin tone.

Then, she shot up in bed, throwing her arms around Keith. He knew the transformation would be painful; he still had nightmares of when Shiro bit him. However, hers didn’t last long. He heard her gasp and release a long, lusty sigh. He pulled back and saw her eyes turning from blue to crimson, her teeth sharpened to a fine point. She was absolutely beautiful.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I feel… amazing,” she answered. “I want blood.”

“Of course,” he said, pulling her lips against his into a searing kiss.


End file.
